


Sweet As Sugar

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah fusses over Kaye. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Sugar

Sarah had noticed that Kaye seemed quiet, and slightly muted, a fact that worried her. She had spent much of the day fussing around the other woman, bringing food, drinks, anything she could think of that may help before finally settling herself into the girl’s lap, sighing softly as she let her head rest on the girl’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Sarah had smiled slightly, kissing Kaye’s cheek gently. 

“I’m not blind… what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really, I’m just…”

Sarah had softened then, resting her head back on Kaye’s shoulder and nuzzling into her neck a little, wrapping her arms around the girl. 

“I love you Kaye.”


End file.
